x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brotherhood
The Brotherhood (or The Brotherhood of Mutants) is the group of mutants that believe in mutant supremacy over human beings, opposite of the X-Men, who believe in coexistence between the two races. They are semi-antagonists and have set out to destroy the X-Men. Early Life The Brotherhood had an evolving role throughout the series. While the X-Men represent the ideal of mutant responsibility, the Brotherhood represents the reality, wasting their powers on selfish, small-time interests. They were little more than a plot device during the first season (often an excuse to have the X-Men fight somebody), but from the second season onward, they semi-retired from costumed villainy and were most often seen hanging out in their run-down house, only occasionally committing petty crimes to pay for bills and food. Despite their on-going contempt for the X-Men, the Brotherhood (particularly Avalanche and Toad) were portrayed in a sympathetic light; they were easily manipulated by their elders, such as Magneto, Mystique, and even Principal Kelly, but they were not truly evil. The Brotherhood has been known to team up with their rivals, often voluntarily such as in "Ascension" when they aid Shadowcat's group of X-Men in defeating Magneto (who is being controlled by Apocalypse) and stand side-by-side with their former enemies at the Xavier Institute. The first time they all worked with the X-Men was to stop the Juggernaut. At the end of the series, The Brotherhood has a change in morals and become heroes by joining the S.H.I.E.L.D. Freedom Force. Season 1 By the end of September, Todd Tolansky, Lance Alvers, Fred Dukes will all be living together in a boarding house owned by Mystique. Before Christmas Pietro Maximoff will have also joined the team, by this time a member named Rogue will have joined and left the team. They will have also gotten into arguments, and even all-out fights with fellow students: Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde, Evan Daniels and now Rogue who joins the team. They will have even found out their school principal, Ms. Darkhome, is not only Kurt's biological mother and Rogue's adoptive mother but secretly a woman named Mystique. Season 2 A couple weeks into their 2nd year of living together a blonde teenage named Tabatha Smith comes to live with the boys and takes over Mystique's old room, who has abandoned the boys at the point. She proves to be a good thing for the boys, as during the time of her stay there were no fights between The Brotherhood and the X-Men. She also convinces them to all go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance, gives Fred a haircut, and even joins another team for a month called the Bayville Sirens. Briefly, Lance decided to join the X-Men, more in an attempt to win Kitty over, but he did stick it out for a couple weeks and seems to have been made better for it in the coming years. However soon after Tabatha has to give up being a Sirens, Mystique comes back and promptly kicked Tabatha out of her room, and the house. Soon after that, she is replaced by another female member named Wanda who happens to be Pietro's sister. With a little help from a woman named Agatha Harkness, Wanda has a little better control over her powers. Mystique tells The Brotherhood to raid a mall with their powers to bait out the X-Men. Before Wanda's arrival at the mall, Lance sneaks off to try and warn Kitty but fails at trying to convince her to leave her teammates behind. Wanda shows up and defeats the X-Men. Leading to The Brotherhoods first victory agents them. However later the X-Men and The Brotherhood join together to stop Magneto from creating more havoc with his new arrivals. Only to discover that Pietro has betrayed them all, and is working with his father. Season 3 Season 4 The Future When Charles Xavier was under Apocalypse's control, he was able to scan the mind of Apocalypse. In The Future, Xavier saw adult versions of the Brotherhood including Pyro becoming members of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Freedom Force, hinting at a possible redemption. Notes * Concept Art * Production Art - Todd Tolansky * Production Art - Lance Alvers * Production Art - Fred Dukes * Production Art - Pietro Maximoff * Drawings of Wanda Maximoff * Production Art - Mystique * Middleverse is the first episode to feature The Brotherhood as a collective group fighting against the X-Men. Middleverse. * Survival of the Fittest is the first episode to feature the original full Brotherhood of Mutants together. Survival of the Fittest. * From Turn of the Rogue on, all of The Brotherhood would know Mystique's alternate identity as their principal Raven Darkhölme. Turn of the Rogue. * None of the X-Men or Brotherhood find Mystique after the destruction of Asteroid M. The Cauldron II. * Boom Boom departures from The Brotherhood after Mystique returns. The Hex Factor. * Wanda single-handedly forces the X-Men to retreat. The Hex Factor. * After abandoning The Brotherhood, after the destruction of Asteroid M, Mystique returns as their leader in The Hex Factor.. The Hex Factor. * Cyclops left Mystique to be captured inside Area 51. Day of Recovery. * She never returns as the leader to the brotherhood after getting captured inside Area 51, despite her escape. Day of Recovery. * After escaping Area 51 Mystique lured Scott to Mexico in revenge, instead of reaching out to Rogue or The Brotherhood. Day of Recovery.Blind Alley. * Though the rest of The Brotherhood was with Magneto the day before, they are not with him in Egypt. Dark Horizon I. * * The Brotherhood get expelled from Bayville High School, however, Lance Alvers was the only one upset. The Stuff of Villains. * Their boarding house was shown under police protection, but none of the boys appear in Uprising. Uprising. * Everyone from The Brotherhood is shown, but only Lance Alvers has any lines. Ascension I. * The events of Mutant Crush would later be mentioned by Kitty while looking for Jean in Season Two's Mindbender. When The Brotherhood is hostile for having believed they kidnapped Jean, they note that it isn't as though one of them has not tried to before.Mutant Crush. Mindbender. FanArt FarArt-Group-christmas.png FarArt-Group- w brotherhood.png FanArt-Brotherhood-pytro nude.png FanArt-Brotherhood-lol.png FanArt-Brotherhood-dress up.png FanArt-Brotherhood-bro&sis.png FanArt-Brotherhood-beach.png FanArt-Brotherhood-Zoo.png Other faces of the Brotherhood Last_Stand_-_Brotherhood.png|'X-Men: The Last Stand' (2006) Ultimate_Brotherhood_of_Mutant_Supremacy.png|The Ultimate Brotherhood Original_Brothehood.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) References }} Category:The Brotherhood Category:Group Category:Villain Category:Magneto